The principal objective of the Cancer Education Program is to provide increased exposure to cancer patients and to the subject matter of neoplasia for undergraduate students in dentistry, dental graduates enrolled in graduate dentistry courses and practicing dentists. The subject matter includes discussion of: Principles of neoplasia, concepts of cancer research and the diagnosis and clinical management of neoplastic disease. Undergraduate professional courses and graduate courses will be established to achieve the objective of the program. The use of autodidactic equipment including a Computer Assisted Instruction course will be provided. The overlapping problems of cancer in various disciplines are stressed. A head and neck tumor facility at University Hospital and a biopsy diagnostic service in the College of Dentistry will be utilized. A tumor registry has been started in the College of Dentistry. An exfoliative cytology service has been initiated. In addition, continuing professional education programs in the early detection and diagnosis of oral malignancy for dentists and physicians will be presented at various dental societies throughout the state. A community project "Open Wide" has been started with the assistance of the American Cancer Society. This project attempts to screen large numbers of individuals in the community for oral cancer, and to disseminate literature and information concerning oral cancer, utilizing dental students as examiners.